


Zombie Shopping

by Aunt_Cat



Series: ~ The Humanverse Collection~ [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Blood, Fluff, Help my soul, Humans, M/M, Zombie AU, Zombie Couple, Zombies, couple fluff, humans that turn into zombies, i did this because i miss writing, i have so many exams, i put it on teen because of the blood, i swear im working really hard at the moment., sorry if you hate blood., zombies that do their shopping list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aunt_Cat/pseuds/Aunt_Cat
Summary: A couple does their shopping list but it's the zombie apocalypse.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: ~ The Humanverse Collection~ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628776
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Zombie Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> UHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG.
> 
> I missed this! I need school to stop giving me so much homework that I can't handle it. To be honest, I kind of rushed this because I was desperate to post something.
> 
> But none the less I hope you enjoy this fluff because hey, why not.

Arthur sighed, looking at himself. The pants he was currently wearing fitted too tight around his waist and hips. Also, they didn’t seem to fit with his jumper colour. The pants he bought were a greyish colour and the colour seemed to ruin his lovely green jumper. Although the colour didn’t suit the jumper, it did suit his skin. He sighed to himself, realising that he had stuck himself in a horrible dilemma. He thought a solution and quick enough, a lightbulb lit up.

He’ll ask Alfred.

Arthur turned to his boyfriend, Alfred who was watching the TV. It had some rugby on (or football, as Alfred insisted). He had one of his cute grins because the blue team had more points than red. Arthur sighed, smiling at his cute pink flushed cheeks. Reminding himself of the current situation he was in, he yelled Alfred's name.

“Does my arse look big?” he said, pointing at his problem.

Alfred sighed at Arthur. He gave him his full attention, checking him out quick before chuckling. Arthur blushed at his narrowed smirking eyes.

“Babe, two things. One, your butt is fine. Two, we are zombies. Who is looking at your butt?”

Oh yes. That fact was very important.

They properly started talking when Alfred ripped his neck out. Arthur had injured himself when Alfred saw him. He was still screaming after remembering that Alfred had killed him. When he woke up, he discovered that Alfred was asking whether Arthur knew where the nearest store was. He tried to joke about how freaked out he became when Arthur started screaming. Arthur punched him so hard that Alfred’s eyes flew out, hence why he now wore glasses. At first, Arthur felt glee that he had knocked some sense into the dumb ass. Yet, now it was embarrassing and filled him up with guilt because they were boyfriends. After punching Alfred, Arthur did not see him a week later to only bump into him after seeing him with the glasses. It was a shock to him when Alfred asked him out for a date, impressed by his punching skills. Which led to their current relationship.

Arthur sighed, looking once again at his reflection. The unfortunate past could not fix his current problem with the colours of his clothing. It was hard adjusting to his new zombie life.

He squeaked when he felt hands wrap around his waist. He looked into the mirror only to find his beloved nuzzling his cheek. Alfred had a soft grin in the mirror.

“You look, perfect babe. Are you ready to go to the shops though? You’ve been complaining all night last night that you needed to do some shopping.”

Arthur grumbled, moving out of Alfred’s grasp. “Yes. But, I’m driving. I’m not letting you drive the car after what you pulled on Saturday.”

Alfred pouted, giving Arthur innocent eyes.

“Don’t. Do you know how long it took to wash the bloodstains off the car? There was no need to run over the couple when we driving to our dinner date.”

“Awe but babe, you had to admit the human lasagne was so good the next day.”

It was silent but Arthur grinned. “True. Now come on!”

The zombie couple got into their car and started driving towards the shop. Arthur drove carefully, avoiding the other crashed cars around him. Alfred sang horribly to some CDs they had in the car. They waved to some of the neighbours that walked past them, which always made Arthur softly shy away. Alfred would always pick up on it and help Arthur with the situation to get away as quickly as possible. Alfred kind of guess that his cute little boyfriend was an introvert.

Arthur smiled as they parked their car outside the shop. Alfred even gave him a cheesy kiss on the cheek as they both jumped out of the car. Arthur rolled his eyes but enjoyed the slight affection from his dead boyfriend.

“Go get a trolley love. I’ll head inside and wait.”

Alfred nodded slowly and off he went to get a trolley. Arthur walked into the supermarket. He took a deep breath of the supermarket, the air filled with human blood. He swore he could smell some suffering of more humans going on in the back rooms. Some part of him understood why Alfred attacked him that faithful day.

Who knew human blood smelt so sweet?

Alfred soon returned to Arthur with a trolley in his hand. He stopped to experience the scent of blood. A bloody handsome smile grew on his face.  Just as fast, Alfred snapped out of his senses, calming himself before turning to Arthur.

“Let's go now. Okay, baby?” he asked, holding his hand out

Arthur swooned at how Alfred could sometimes act so gentleman around him. He sighed, taking his arm and coming close to nuzzle his chest. “I should spoil you a lot more often if this is the sort of behaviour I’m going to get.”

Alfred blew him a kiss.” If I get that ass, hell yeah I’m going to do shit.”

Arthur rolled his eyes.” I’ll keep that noted.” He spoke, before stopping at the jar of eyes. How tasty.

“Let’s get some of them…”

“UHG. Eyes.” Moaned Alfred, looking disgusted. Arthur crossed his arms. Arthur also forgot as that as much as a gentleman Alfred can be, he can also be a bit of a brat.

“They are healthy for you Alfred. Don’t start an argument with me right now."

“I’m pretty sure I’m allergic to them, Artie. Can’t we avoid them and swap them for something else that’s healthy.” He asked pouting.

Arthur rolled his eyes before picking up a jar.

“Then they are for me…” he said. ‘I can try to slide some into future meals’ Arthur thought, smirking.

The two walk further into the shop. Alfred spoke his horrible pick up lines whilst Arthur hummed in agreement. He was blushing at his boyfriend’s horrible jokes. They kept walking around taking stuff off shelves. Arthur brought his shopping list to make the finding products easier. Arthur then stopped at the ready meal section only to see two packets of Type A and Type B blood sauce bottles.

“Hmmm, Alfie did we get intestines?”

Alfred stopped talking to look down at the cart.

“Yeah, baby.”

“Should we get Type A or Type B blood? Last time we tried that very expensive Type O blood, you had a sore stomach for months…”

Alfred was silent before looking right at Arthur.

“Why do we cook again?”

Arthur blinked, turning back to Alfred.

“What?”

“I mean…Aren’t we supposed to be hunting humans? You know…with our bare hands?”

They stared at each other before Arthur burst out laughing. Alfred stared at him before pouting while Arthur was wiping tears out of his eyes. Some other customers glared at the laughing coming from Arthur. Arthur couldn’t help himself. Sometimes he loved his boyfriend's stupidity.

“Ha! Hunting! You? If we were hunting, your big fat ass detected from miles away. The humans would already stand on alert from the sounds your dead flesh flapping.”

Alfred watched Arthur laugh his ass off. He had a harsh frown on his face. Next time, he’ll make sure to get back at his lover.

“Rude, Art.”

Yet, Alfred began to not mind because it left Arthur giggling and smile the rest of the shopping trip. He began to start his pick up lines again whereas Arthur went back to rolling his eyes. Soon, they filled up their cart and took themselves to the cashier.

The zombie cashier looked like a teenager which was a shame since most zombies were adults. She had a bite mark like Arthur’s mark, on her neck for the zombie world to see. The zombie cashier started scanning their items. Alfred began putting the stuff out in the trolley. Arthur was getting his money out, counting the correct amount. He then realised they needed a bag.

Alfred then looked at the cashier.

“Could you also scan us a bag?”

She nodded.

“Paper or Plastic?”

“Ummmm….Aren’t there those bags for life?”

The zombie girl had an apologetic smile.” Sorry, sir, the shop has run out of the human skins to make the bags.”

“Damn.” He said pouting. “Another shop that doesn’t have them.”

Alfred sighed, kissing his cheek. “It’s all good baby. We can get the same bag at a different shop sometime.”

Arthur paid and off they went back to their car.

As they were driving home, Arthur and Alfred talked about their dinner that would soon to come. They decided they wanted heart burgers with Type A sauce. Arthur mentally noted to himself that he would make sure to slide some eyes in Alfred’s burger. He had to make sure the fat bastard didn’t kill himself with unhealthy stuff. Then he started thinking whether zombies could kill themselves.

Arthur shook his head at the horrible thought. Arthur looked out of the window, enjoying listening to Alfred F. Jones’ rants. The man was cute and an attractive eater so Arthur couldn’t wait for the evening to come. That is until he began to frown at an important fact he remembered in an instant.

“Fuck, we forgot the heart.”

Alfred stopped talking before letting out a loud whine.

“UHG, baby!”

* * *

Somewhere far in the distance, a group of humans walked towards a supposed safe location. They heard it from a near-dead radio source. It had been one month since the zombie apocalypse had started. Now from a wonderful population of greedy humans, the world was trying to reach out to one another.

One of them sighed, looking at the deserted road. He heard that the town they were walking past was one of the first ones that got the virus which led to the whole zombies. He was going to start paying attention to his feet before seeing a moving car. At first, he thought he was dreaming before shaking his head. He then started rubbing his eyes and squinting them to make sure it was the truth. Deciding that it was, he decided that he would announce this to their group.

“Um, Dave? Is it me or is that car on the road has driving zombies?”

**Author's Note:**

> Not as long as some of my other ones but I feel like it should be enough for now. I promise more stuff is being written up and is getting ready to be published.


End file.
